Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as data, voice, video and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple communication devices (e.g., wireless communication devices, access terminals, etc.) with one or more other communication devices (e.g., base stations, access points, etc.).
Use of communication devices has dramatically increased over the past few years. Communication devices often provide access to a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or the Internet, for example. Other communication devices (e.g., access terminals, laptop computers, smart phones, media players, gaming devices, etc.) may simultaneously communicate with these communication devices. Some communication devices comply with certain industry standards, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g or 802.11n (e.g., Wireless Fidelity or “Wi-Fi”) standards. Users of wireless communication devices, for example, often connect to wireless networks using such communication devices.
When communication devices use multiple antennas, particular difficulties may arise. For example, phase offsets (e.g., errors) and/or frequency offsets (e.g., errors) can occur, which may lead to degraded communication performance. For this reason, improved systems and methods that help track phase may be beneficial.